Catch me if you Can
by miszxbrii
Summary: It's been one year since Ichigo lost his powers. Normal high school student sounds fine, right? An old battle nemesis comes back but something is different about him and Ichigo is trying to cope with the feelings he's had for him. YAOI   On Hiatus for now


Hey guys, so here's a new story. I'm going to try my hand at lovely Yaoi. I had some ideas and decided to just write. Thanks to my Beta, Racey. *hugs*

Pairing: One-sided Grimmichi (on Ichigo's part), and others, I guess. Not to sure yet.

Warnings: Nothing really right now, language maybe? Spoilers for recent chapters only slighty

Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely Bleach.

Chapter 01.

The silky, never-ending, white sand, covered in droplets of dried blood. The dark, night sky, illuminated by the massive crescent moon. Broken, shriveled trees, and brittle branches. There was no wind, no breeze, no rain, just stillness. Masked monsters roamed the area, searching for food. Hollows; the only beings able to live day after day in this desolate world.

Bright, blue hair; the only unnatural color in the bland, barren world. It belonged to a man, who seemed to be living out the remainder of his brutal lifestyle as an Arrancar. He lay there, panting, surrounded by his own blood, his sword cracked and chipped, and his jaw-bone mask slowly breaking apart. He could feel himself slowly losing the second battle for his life, his first being the orange haired shinigami. He would never admit that boy was stronger than him, but that didn't seem to matter anymore.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was at the end of his road and there was no one to save him. No woman with long, orange-brown hair and magical fairies to reverse this problem. He would probably refuse the help anyway. He was a warrior, an Espada, and he would never ask any human for help. Shakily and slowly reaching his hand out to grasp the soft grains of sand, letting them run through the gaps of his fingers, he thought about his life up until now. _I guess they were right when they say your life flashes before your eyes just before you die._ Grimmjow chuckled at that, he wasn't scared of dying; it was just the second time around. He felt a calm wash over him, something he had never felt before.

Closing his eyes, an image of the orange-haired shinigami flashed before him. The way his long coat billowed out when he attacked, that black and red reiatsu that flowed when he brought out his mask, how good his skin looked covered in sweat and the red of blood, and those eyes. Those sepia brown eyes that glared at him; how he hated those eyes. That had been the best battle he had ever encountered and he wished to do it all over again. Kurosaki had promised him another fight and he refused to die without it.

Grimmjow growled low in his throat. He couldn't die here and now. Fate didn't seem to be on his side as he felt his body slowly disintegrating. He hoped if he couldn't remember anything, that he could at least remember that orange hair and brown eyes, that fighting spirit that he hated so much. He would be the only thing Grimmjow would be willing to fight for. He hoped he would be resurrected for another chance to beat that shinigami. As he watched his sword shatter, he had one thought in his mind.

_Ichigo Kurosaki__._

_

* * *

One Year, Eight months later_

"Goooood Moooorninggggg Ichigooooo!" the voice of a man known as Ichigo's father came bursting through his door, flying across the room. Ichigo bolted out of the way, punching the man in his face. He flew backwards hitting the wall.

"What the hell, goat face! Is that any way to wake your son up!"

"Ohhhh, my glorious son, don't be mean to daddy! You know I have to keep you on your toes." Ichigo glared at the man lying upside down against the wall. Stalking over to his closet,he grabbed his school uniform.

"Whatever, dad, I'm going to get ready for school." It had been a year and a half since Ichigo fought Aizen. A year and a half since he lost his shinigami powers and vision to see spirits. He was just a normal teenage boy now and that was fine with him. No more fighting hollows in the middle of the night. No more shinigami bursting through his window and no more chicks living in his closet. Showering and getting dressed, he made his way downstairs.

"Good morning, Ichi-nii!" Ichigo looked up and smiled at Yuzu. She and Karin had started Junior High and Karin had begun to be able to see spirits.

"Good morning, Yuzu," Ichigo responded. After eating a delicious breakfast that Yuzu made, he grabbed his school bag, slipped on his shoes and headed out the door, saying bye to everyone. Walking down the sidewalk, he was in his own world. The birds chirping, the sun shining high in the sky, the green trees rustling in the wind. It was all normal. He would never admit that he missed fighting those monsters of despair, or the old man and the crazy hollow in his mind. He wouldn't admit that he missed Renji and all his antics, or even a small piece of Soul Society. It was just the way things were now and he had to live with that.

Reaching school, he was brought out of his own thoughts by a loud, whiny voice. "ICHHHIIIIGOOOOO!" Keigo pounced at Ichigo, just to get his neck caught against Ichigo's forearm and tackled backwards.

"Mornin', Keigo," Ichigo said dryly. Stepping over him, Ichigo walked into his class, placing his bag on top of his desk.

"Morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo turned to the front of the class to see Inoue, just as smiley as ever, standing near Tatsuki.

"Yo, Inoue, Tatsuki," Ichigo responded. Everyone was shuffling into the room, making sure not to be late to Ochi-sensei's class. Ichigo took a seat at his desk and looked out the window as bored as ever. Throughout the time after Ichigo lost his powers, he had usually taken up training with Urahara, refusing to get rusty in his techniques. While he wasn't training, he had a part-time job, since this was his last year of high school. He figured he could start saving money since he wasn't sure if he was going to go to college or not.

Ichigo watched the clouds roll across the bright blue sky. _Blue._ He snorted to himself for thinking about the only opponent he came across, with blue as a major attribute, other than his blood-thirsty attitude. Ichigo had been thinking a lot about the brute of an Arrancar, more then he'd like to admit. Grimmjow had played a big part in his life. It was him that made Ichigo want to work harder and become strong. Even though he went to Hueco Mundo to save Inoue, he wanted that rush and that feeling he felt every time he was in battle with Grimmjow.

That blue-haired menace had been running through his dreams lately, in his Resurrección form. That long, flowing sky blue hair, those toned thighs, his black, clawed feet, and the agile way he moved. Ichigo didn't understand what the dream meant, since he wasn't exactly fighting the Espada.

He had been in Hueco Mundo in his bankai outfit, sitting against a slate-colored rock, his zanpakutō stuck in the sand next to him. Grimmjow was released, pouncing and attacking smaller Hollows in the area as Ichigo watched on. The orange head's eyes were stuck on every move the Espada made. After killing the Hollows, Grimmjow turned to him, his big trademark grin in place. He started towards Ichigo at a speed that would be humanly impossible to see, but Ichigo didn't find a threat in the action. He just sat there watching. All four of Grimmjow's paws attacked the sand under him as he got closer and closer to Ichigo, his tail and hair whipping behind him. Grimmjow made a smooth stop at the edge of Ichigo's out-spread legs, stalking his way closer between them. He got closer to Ichigo's face and reverted back to his unreleased state before his lips crushed hard against Ichigo's.

Ichigo always woke up after that. It had been the same dream for a while. He never understood, out of all people, why Grimmjow invaded his dreams, or why he kissed him, or why he even allowed it. Ichigo never understood his preference when it came to relationships, but he had never dreamed about women kissing him or showing off any part of nudity. He kind of thought it was gross. He knew Inoue had a crush on him, he wasn't that dense, but he only thought of her as a friend and nothing more. When Keigo talked about girls, he tuned him out, not wanting to hear about it. So, maybe he was more into guys? Or was it just Grimmjow? He never thought of Renji that way, even if he did think he was hot with his shirt off. Ichigo felt his face heat up about thinking about Renji with his shirt off.

But it still felt different when he thought about Grimmjow. He always thought Grimmjow was handsome and his body was amazing, but it was a different feeling. It made him feel tingly and every time he had that dream, he wished he could stay for more. He wanted more time with Grimmjow, even if it was in his dream world. He knew he couldn't have him in real life. He was probably dead by now, and it had been over a year since he even saw the Espada. He sighed to himself. Even if Grimmjow was still alive, he wouldn't be able to see him. He couldn't see spirits anymore.

Ichigo heard the bell ring, which meant it was time for another boring day of class. He tuned out everything and just stared out of the window, ignoring most of the things Ochi-sensei was teaching. He was glad when the bell rang a few hours later for lunch. He was bored out of his mind. He grabbed his book bag and made his way to the roof, Keigo, Mizuiro, Inoue, and Tatsuki trailing behind him. He wondered where Chad had gone off to; he seemed to have disappeared within the year.

Making it up to the roof, they all sat around, animatedly talking. Ichigo just laid back and looked up at the sky; he was entranced by the blue with swirls of white. All of a sudden there was a blinding flash from where Ichigo was looking. He scrunched up his face at the flash as it seemed to explode in thin air; he felt a rush of something, but didn't know what it was.

"Did you feel that?" Inoue asked. Ichigo shot up into a sitting position, looking straight at her. "I've felt that reiatsu before," she looked at Ichigo, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched for her to say something, "it felt a little like… Jeagerjaques-san's," she whispered. Ichigo's eyes went wide. _No, it can't be him. He's supposed to be dead, I'm sure of it. _"It's not as strong as it was before though. It seems to have gotten weaker. Do you think we should tell Urahara-san about this?"

"I-I'll tell him, Inoue." She watched him for a moment, before nodding, going back to her lunch. Ichigo didn't know how to feel right now. In a way he was ecstatic about it being Grimmjow's reiatsu, but he had to think about what Grimmjow was. He was the enemy, a Hollow, an Arrancar to be exact. _Inoue did say it had gotten weaker, so maybe something happened? _Ichigo couldn't take this. He got up grabbing his bag. "I'm leaving, guys, see you tomorrow."

"You can't just leave, Ichigo. What about class?"

"Kurosaki-kun! That isn't a good idea."

"Icchhhiiigoooo, don't leave me! You're always leaving me behinddd!"

_Tap tap tap_ "Yeah yeah, see ya', Ichigo." _Tap tap tap_

Ichigo rushed off down the stairs from the roof towards the front of the school. He dashed down the sidewalk and made his way to Urahara's shop. Bursting through the door, he shouted, "Yo, hat' n' clogs! Where are you?"

"Ahhh, Kurosaki-san, what can I do for you?" Urahara spoke as he walked to the front of the shop, pulling out his fan and placing it against his face to hide his all-knowing smile.

"Did you feel anything, a moment ago? Reiatsu of some kind?"

"Oh, yes I felt it very much. Is that why you came all the way down here, when you're supposed to be in school?" Ichigo just stared at him, refusing to answer the question. Sighing, Urahara continued, "I was trying to pinpoint where it disappeared to, but I have yet to find it. It's very weak, almost as low as a human, but there's a slight spike to it."

"Whoever it is, do you think they are in danger of any hollows going after them?"

"Hmmm, not really sure. If I can pinpoint it, then I can analyze the type of reiatsu it is."

"Uh… Inoue said that it was the reiatsu of an Espada I fought before; the Sexta. She said it had weakened though. Is that even possible? You say it's almost human, but can an Espada revert back to a human? Is it possible for them to die and be resurrected?"

"Anything is possible, Kurosaki-san. But the question is why are you worried about this? Ishida-san is taking care of Hollows and making sure Karakura Town is safe." Ichigo felt a pang of something he didn't want to label at the moment, but it didn't feel right. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I just want to know." Urahara watched his body language before shrugging.

"Well, if you know that the reiatsu is from the Espada, then it might be easier to find him. Let me go get something." Ichigo just nodded and waited. There was anticipation rushing through his veins. He didn't know what for, but it had everything to do with that blue haired Arrancar. "Ahh, here we go, Kurosaki-san. Now, this is a reiatsu tracker that can track anyone that has been entered into the program. As long as they have an ounce of reiatsu, it can find them. The only problem is that it will not give an exact location; it will give you only the surrounding area." Ichigo looked up at Urahara, then down at the little machine that looked like a simple sports watch.

"S-so, I just put this on and activate it and it will find who I'm looking for?"

"Yes, but who said you were going to put it on? I can have Ishida-san do it later, after school. He can investigate the area for anything sus-"

"NO! I want to use it to find Grimmjo-I mean, I want to see if it's the Espada." Ichigo could feel a small blush rising to his face. He knew Urahara was watching him closely.

"…Well if you insist, Kurosaki-san, you can go find Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…if he's that important to you." Urahara smiled big at the blush rushing across his student's face.

"HE'S NOT IMPORTANT TO ME, YOU OLE' HAT 'N' CLOGS; JUST TELL ME HOW TO USE THIS, BEFORE I POUND YOU!"

"Ahhh, Kurosaki-san, don't be mean to your handsome sensei! Okay, so this is how it goes. We press this button here, then you input the reiatsu numeral code and the type of reiatsu. Since you say he was an Arrancar, we put that in and then we put in human as well, just in case. Now we just wait for it to calculate." Ichigo watched as the little machine around his wrist started scanning and calibrating before it made a beeping sound. "Now it's finished. A map should show up where the reiatsu is this very moment and all you have to do is follow it."

"Uh… thanks Urahara, I really appreciate this."

"Anything to help my pupil find his long lost lo-" Before Urahara could finish that sentence, he got a fist to his nose. Ichigo dashed out of the shop, running as fast as he could towards where the red circle on the tracker indicated. He had been running for a least an hour before he slowed his pace. He really wished he could flash step, which would make this so much easier. He watched as the big red circle moved.

"Oh shit, it's coming towards me." He looked up and around, but didn't see anything at the moment. Furrowing his brows, he walked towards whatever was coming towards him. Its speed had slowed down to a walking pace, but Ichigo couldn't see anything, even in the distance. _May-maybe it's in spirit form. Shit, what if it's an ambush?_ Ichigo wanted to shout Grimmjow's name, but he wasn't sure if it was really him. He looked back down at the watch, his eyes widening when he realized it was right in front of him, at maybe an arms length. He looked up and stared at the space in front of him. Reaching out his hand slowly, he felt to see if anything was standing there, but he couldn't feel anything. No differences in the air, no reiatsu, not even a small puff of breath.

Sighing to himself, he put his hand down, "This would be so much easier if I could see spirits." Ichigo walked forward and towards his home, leaving behind whatever had been standing in front of him.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

A black void surrounded the Arrancar, as he lay still. He didn't know if he was lying on the floor or suspended in thin air. There was nothing around. It was as silent as the dead, no living thing moving around, no light and no shadows. He sighed to himself. He was bored. He wished whatever being was taking care of this resurrecting crap would hurry it up; he had things to do. It had felt like years since he had been lying there in the same spot. He needed to get up and move, maybe kick some ass.

Finally, he felt something like a cold sensation before he started to burn like crazy but he held back from screaming, no matter how much it hurt. He could feel his body changing, the hole in his belly slowly closing and reforming, creating an inward belly button and underneath his eyes, it felt like his markings were slowly being burned off. His eyes widened and he felt tears trickling down from them, his ears reforming to remove the slight point he had in them. His hands and feet curled in pain and he finally let out a blood curdling scream as the pain started to become too much. He never knew resurrection would hurt so damn much. The one thing that had yet to disappear was the scar that ran across his chest to his hip. The last thing that was in the process of being removed was his tattoo, until he let out a scream.

"NOOOO! LEAVE MY FUCKIN' NUMBER, YOU BASTARDS!" The burning in his lower back seemed to stop, but it started again, going in the opposite direction. The burning continued all over his body before it completely stopped. The Arrancar lie there panting, while the pain ebbed away. He suddenly felt a cooling sensation cover his body, then a voice boomed from out of nowhere.

"_GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES, YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN ANOTHER CHANCE AT LIFE. WE HOPE THIS TIME YOU WON'T GO DOWN THE WRONG PATH."_

Grimmjow just snorted. _Wrong path my ass, I'll do whatever the fuck I want._

"_YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE CHANCE AT BEING HUMAN, YOUR PROCESS WILL BE COMPLETE BY TOMORROW MORNING. AS OF NOW YOU ARE IN SPIRIT FORM. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO INTERACT WITH ANY HUMANS. STAY OUT OF SIGHT AND WAIT FOR YOUR PROCESS TO BE COMPLETE. ONCE FINISHED, YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM YOUR PREVIOUS LIFE…UNLESS YOU HAVE ONE THING YOU WISH TO REMEMBER?"_

Grimmjow lie there for a moment, thinking, before he called out a name. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"_VERY WELL, YOU WILL REMEMBER ICHIGO KUROSAKI, BUT YOU WILL NOT KNOW IN WHICH WAY YOU REMEMBER HIM. WHEN YOU ARRIVE IN THE HUMAN WORLD, YOU WILL BE GIVEN A SET OF KEYS AND AN ADDRESS. THAT IS YOUR NEW HOME. TOMORROW, YOU WILL HAVE NEW MEMORIES AND A NEW LIFE. GOOD LUCK, GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES._

A burst of light brightened the whole area, blinding Grimmjow before everything exploded. He felt himself floating before shooting towards something, then he impacted against the ground. "Shit, that fuckin' hurt, you assholes." Shakily rising up, he took in his surroundings. _Huh, Karakura Town? Good, maybe I can find Kurosaki before I lose most of my memories._ Grimmjow started running off towards where he could feel familiar reiatsu. He couldn't feel the orange head's, which was kind of weird since his was always like a beacon. _Kind of like that bright ass hair of his._

After walking around for what seemed like forever, he stopped. He came to an alleyway surrounded by high, stone fences and houses. Looking around, he didn't see anything, but it felt like someone was following his every move. He walked down one of the alleyways and saw something in the distance. His mouth grew wide with a grin. _Kurosaki._ He knew that hair anywhere. Something didn't feel right though. He walked closer to him. He couldn't feel an ounce of reiatsu on him and it seemed like Ichigo couldn't even see Grimmjow. _What the fuck happened to you, Kurosaki? You're as weak as that little human girl with the fuckin' fairies._ Grimmjow was pissed. He didn't get resurrected just to deal with a weak Kurosaki. He was standing right in front of him, watching as Ichigo lifted his hand to feel for anything in front of him. He could see the defeated look in his eyes.

"This would be so much easier if I could see spirits." He felt Ichigo walk right through him. He turned around to yell at him, but he remembered what those heavenly bastards said, so he just stood there watching him leave. He would most likely forget about Kurosaki tomorrow. He would remember those brown eyes and that orange hair, but that would probably be it. He just hoped that would be enough to get close to the boy again.

* * *

This will be eventual yaoi. But it starts off not having it so much.  
Reviews make me happy, so leave some. Tell me what you think.


End file.
